Liliun Story
by Hikarychan
Summary: Um reino,12 garotos, 12 garotas.Resumo horrível, eu sei...
1. Sobre a fic

Liliun Story

Um reino, 12 garotos, 12 garotas. Essa é a primeira fic que posto, então, paciência... (Fichas abertas)

**Pequena introdução **

Há 18 anos atrás, surge um homem no reino de Liliun que acusa o rei e a rainha de alta traição por fornecer armas ou reino inimigo. Esse homem, Leocard, com seu exército próprio - e apoio popular - ele invade o castelo e, após matar o reino e a rainha, assume o trono e passa a governar de forma "justa". O que as pessoas não sabiam é que o assassino dos reis traidores deixou viva a filha do casal...

**Sobre o reino**

Liliun é uma grande ilha governada por uma família real que é escolhida de 100 em 100 anos. Os membros dessa família são habilitados a usar a magia, porém, em casos raros, pessoas comuns são capazes de usá-la e com isso ganham algum dinheiro.

A moeda corrente é a Houl e o reino é conhecido por ser um grande exportador de maçãs.

A atual família real é atualmente composta pelo rei Leocard e suas filhas, as princesas. Essas são dificilmente vistas fora da área do castelo.

Liliun possui vários tipos de clima. Desde montanhas com topos cobertos de neve até desertos, passando por floretas, pântanos, praias.

**Personagens:**

Mu (conselheiro real)

Aldebaran:

Saga - já é meu XD

Kanon:

Máscara da Morte (comandante do exército)

Aioria:

Shaka:

Milo (amigo da princesa):

Aioros:

Shura:

Camus (prima das princesas):

Afrotite:

**Modelo de ficha**

Irei precisar de algumas personagens específicas: Uma das duas atuais princesas (a mais velha), uma prima das princesas (irmã do Camus), uma empregada do palácio e uma que seja capaz de usar a magia. Ah sim, e qualquer personagem sem ser essas específicas pode vir a ser a princesa legítima.

Nome:

Apelido:

Idade (se vc quer se candidatar à princesa legítima tem que ter 18, senão, 18 ou mais):

Aniversário:

Aparência:

Personalidade:

Roupas que usa (normalmente e em festas):

História:

Profissão (se tiver alguma):

Gosta:

Não gosta:

Como vai conhecer a princesa atual:

Namorado:

O que você pensará dele:

O que ele pensará de você:

Como vão se conhecer:

(Se você quer ser a princesa legítima) Tem algum objeto pode ser usado para comprovar sua origem real?:

Algum pedido, sugestão ou comentário final?

**Minha ficha**

Nome: Aileen Seymour (Princesa)

Apelido: Não tem (Pelo menos não ainda)

Idade: 18 anos

Aniversário: 05/03

Aparência: Cabelos castanhos até os ombros, olhos cor de mel, pele branca.

Personalidade: Calma, doce, tímida e centrada. É considerada frágil demais para um dia governar o reino - e toda corte agradece pelo fato dela ser a segunda na linha de sucessão (sua irmã mais velha é a primeira). Não costuma se exaltar. Convive bem com sua irmã, mas é meio distante de seu pai.

História: Sua mãe morreu quando ela tinha seis anos. Desde então seu pai tem cada vez menos tempo para a família e está quase sempre trabalhando. Quase nunca sai do palácio com permissão - mas costuma fugir sempre.

Gosta: De ler, de passear pela cidade real, neve, lua, jardins.

Não gosta: De falar para um grande público, de não poder sair, também não se dá muito bem com a magia.

Namorado: Saga

Mandem suas fichas, ficarei muito feliz -


	2. Escolhidas

Oie! Bem, aquí vão as escolhidas... ( E como é difícil não poder colocar todas...) O primeiro capítulo deve chegar na semana que vem, se demorar um pouco, paciência por favor,hihihi ( gota )

Mu: Anne Hendrick 

Saga: Aileen Seymour

Kanon: Angelique Oleander

Máscara da Morte: Lilian Forteville

Aioria: Chiara Bramante

Shaka: Selene Seymour

Milo: Ana Vandurfe

Aioros: Karen Deato

Shura: Alice 

Kamus: Lune Silverheart

Afrotite: Dakota Itsune

Até o primeiro capítulo, bjos!


	3. Capítulo 1

Legenda

-blah, blah, blah - falas

-_blah, blah, blah -_ pensamentos

Capítulo 1

Era uma manhã normal no reino de Liliun. Os pássaros cantando, o rei governando, os camponeses trabalhando, e as princesas...

- NÃÃÃÃOOOOO!

Um grito se fez ouvir por toda uma ala do palácio. Proferido pela princesa Aileen, uma garota de cabelos castanhos até os ombros e olhos cor de mel.

- Não acredito nisso! Quando você ouviu isso Karen?! - a princesa perguntava, pálida como a cera.

- E...Eu ouvi o rei mencionando isso hoje de manhã. - responde a jovem criada de cabelos castanhos trançados até as costas que tenta, inutilmente, tirar sua franja da frente dos olhos.

- Não, não, não... O que eu faço agora?

- Ah.. Bem... Eu não sei. - Karen diz ainda sem entender o motivo da reação de Aileen. - _Mas eu só disse que sua prima viria passar uma temporada aqui no castelo... Achava que ela iria ficar feliz, e não assim, como quem viu um fantasma. Coisa estranha.-_ Princesa? Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Ah, sim... Pode sim Karen, mas eu já disse para me chamar só de Aileen.

- Esta certo, Aileen. - diz um pouco sem graça - Eu gostaria de saber porque você ficou assim ao saber que sua prima virá para o palácio... Você não gosta dela, é isso?

- Pode deixar que essa pergunta eu respondo. - Uma garota de cabelos castanho escuro até a cintura e olhos cor de mel entra no quarto de Aileen com um sorriso divertido. - Digamos que nossa prima não era uma pessoa muito doce

coma minha irmã. Da última vez que ela veio aqui, mas isso já faz tempo, ela ficou o dia inteiro puxando os cabelos da Aileen, que na época eram longos. E também arrancou as cabeças das três bonecas favoritas dela... Fora as outras provocações, piadinhas sem graça e histórias de terror que faziam essa daí chorar a noite inteira.

-Eu NÃO tinha medo das histórias de terror Selene! - rebate a princesa mais nova com raiva.

-Sério? Não era o que parecia quando você ficava encolhida na cama chorando sem parar... Mas continuando Karen, é por essas e outras que nossa princesa sente um pouco de receio.

- O.O Nossa... Mas eu creio que essa prima deve ter mudado um pouco, não é mesmo? E você também, não é mais uma criança. - pondera Karen.

- Muito difícil... Aquela é do tipo que nunca muda. Vou falar com o meu pai,tenho de saber se isso é mesmo verdade.

o o o o o o o o

Início de primavera, flores nascendo por todos os lados. É o que os moradores de um pequeno vilarejo próximo a um bosque pensavam enquanto caminhavam em direção a seus afazeres. Casinhas pequenas, ruas de pedrinhas amarelas, muitas árvores. Ainda era cedo, mas o movimento era grande por ali. Algumas pessoas tinham que de ir trabalhar na Cidade Real, outras ficariam por ali mesmo, tratando dos animais e da lavoura. E é nesse ambiente que duas garotas conversavam enquanto andavam calmamente.

- Será um belo dia, eu tenho certeza! O céu está tão azul... E as flores? Estão lindas! É por isso que eu amo a primavera.- dizia a primeira enquanto admirava a paisagem ao redor. Ela tinha cabelos azuis até a cintura ,exóticos olhos violetas e usava um vestido rodado simples, branco com corpete preto.

-Você é bem otimista. Espero que seja um bom dia mesmo, ando tão sem idéias ultimamente... - disse a segunda, não tão animada. Possuía olhos verde escuro com cílios longos, cabelos castanhos ondulados igualmente até a cintura. Vestia uma saia acima do joelho preta com uma blusa de roxa.

- Nossa, Lily, logo você que sempre fazia as redações mais imaginativas da escola! E as maiores também, acho que a professora até devia ter dificuldades para corrigir, hihihi.

- É mesmo, agora eu fiquei até com pena. Esses professores tem de agüentar cada coisa, ninguém merece. O que espanta é você ter virado uma Lune, ficar o dia todo com aquelas coisinhas falando na sua cabeça.

- Ah, não fala assim deles. - falou Lune fazendo uma carinha triste - Eles são umas gracinhas! Mas mudando de assunto, é amanhã que você vai ao palácio, não é?

- É, acho que eles querem que eu traduza alguns textos antigos. - disse Lilian meio indiferente.

- E você age assim?! Você foi chamada pelo rei, vai passar horas naquele palácio lindo, pode até encontrar com as princesas! - Lune pareceu indignada com a calma de sua amiga.

- Olha também não é pra tanto. Provavelmente só fui chamada por que o Mu me indicou, e provavelmente também não verei ninguém da família real.

- Ah, vai saber né... Quem sabe lá você não encontra seu príncipe encantado?

- Ai, Lu -chan, só você mesmo.

o o o o o o o o

Algum tempo depois

- Paai. - Aileen chama após bater na porta do escritório do rei.

- Pode entrar, minha filha. - diz uma voz vinda de dentro.

A princesa entra devagar enquanto olha em volta. Fazia tempo que não entrava ali, afinal, naqueles dias seu pai parecia tão ocupado com o trabalho que achou melhor não atrapalhar. Mas sempre achou o local interessante. Cheio de mapas, livros e documentos antigos que atiçavam sua curiosidade.

- Que bom que você veio até aqui! Eu queria mesmo te dar uma notícia. Vamos, sente! - O homem disse apontando para a cadeira que ficava em frente à sua mesa. Ele tinha cabelos pretos e olhos cor de mel, trajava uma calça social preta e uma blusa, também social de mangas compridas branca. - Continuando, eu queria te dizer que na próxima segunda estaremos recebendo sua prima!

- Então, era exatamente sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar... Então é realmente verdade?

- Mas é claro! Concordei logo que seu tio me pediu esse favor, afinal, você e Selene precisam de companhia.

- E o meu primo, vem também?- disse a garota com um pouco de esperança.

- Não. Mas provavelmente ele virá passar uma temporada aqui mais tarde.

- Poxa... - sussurrando

- Disse alguma coisa? - perguntou seu pai.

- Não, não... Eu estava pensando, por que motivo mesmo ela virá?

- Bem, meu irmão disse que ela teve alguns problemas. Acho que algo relacionado à más companhias, coisas assim. Agora terei de pedir que você vá embora. Tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

- Está bem pai, bom trabalho.

o o o o o o o o

Na escola do povoado, Lune acaba de explicar uma matéria nova.

-Ok, vamos ver como vocês se saem -Lune diz enquanto distribui uma folha com atividades relacionadas à matéria para seus alunos.

- Tia Lune, essa folha é pra gente fazer os exercícios? - pergunta um menino assim que recebe o papel.

- Nããoo, essa folha é pra você amassar, fazer uma bolinha e jogar pela janela. Iremos fazer um campeonato pra ver quem consegue jogar a bola de papel mais longe!- Ela responde com ironia. Não agia sempre assim, mas alguns casos pediam isso.

- Assim, tia?

- O.O - Lune fica estática enquanto assiste incrédula o aluno fazer uma bola com a folha de exercícios e atirar pela janela, que estava aberta. (1) - _E... Eu não acredito nisso..._

o o o o o o o o

- Ei! - um garoto de longos cabelos lavanda reclama após ser atingido por uma bola de papel voadora misteriosa.

o o o o o o o o

- Vamos continuar com a aula! Quero todos FAZENDO os exercícios da folha, sim? - A garota de cabelos azuis ressalta, ainda meio desconcertada, antes que mais alguém fizesse mais uma loucura. - _Mas acho que a culpa foi minha, no fim das contas..._

o o o o o o o o

- Rrrrrr... Queria tanto ter uma idéia...- Dizia Lilian, sentada em uma pedra, segurando seu bloco de papel.

- Ei, Lily!

- Mu! Nem tive a oportunidade de agradecer você por ter me indicado para o rei.

- Sei que você é uma tradutora indicadíssima para o trabalho. O que tem feito por esses dias? - pergunta o garoto de cabelos lavanda enquanto senta também se senta na pedra.

- Tentando ter uma idéia para o meu livro, e você?

- Bem, hoje estou de folga, mas parece que a sorte não está ao meu lado. Sabe, fui atingido por uma bola de papel sem mais nem menos! Esse vilarejo não é mais seguro.

- Atingido por uma bola de papel? É fantástico!

- Fantástico? - pergunta Mu sem entender.

- Sim...! Uma estória ...! Sobre um rapaz que andava sem rumo até que é atingido por uma bola de papel. Ele descobre que a autora do delito nada mais e que uma garota entediada que amassava papel por não conseguir fazer o desenho perfeito. Eles se conhecem e ela faz um desenho dele. Pronto! É o início de uma estória de amor com aventura, mistério e magia!

- Uau... - o garoto tenta absorver toda a informação. - Que bom que meu relato foi de valia para você.

o o o o o o o o

- Sim, ela virá. Ele não. - Aileen resume após contar toda sua conversa com o pai para a irmã.

- Acho melhor você se preparar. Serão dias muito divertidos, com certeza...

ooo

(1) Não, eu não acho que crianças são idiotas ou coisa parecida... Mas é que minha mãe e minha tia são professoras e essa é só mais uma das histórias verídicas que eu escuto desde que era beeem pequena. Agora vocês sabem porque a educação brasileira não vai pra frente...

Bom, esse foi o primeiro capítulo! Espero que gosteme, por favor, deixem rewiews,preciso saber o que vocês estão achando. Lembrando que críticas construtivas serão sempre muito bem aceitas. As demais personagens irão aparecer pouco a pouco nos próximos capítulos.


	4. Capítulo 2

Respondendo Reviews

**Ayuki-san:** Que bom que gostou!Quando eu tava escrevendo, lembrei logo dessa história e pensei "Tenho que usar isso!" Lembro que no dia em que minha tia contou essa eu ri todas e mais algumas.A Chiara vai dar suas caras pela primeira vez no capítulo de hoje. : )

**Selene Tatsu: **Ufa, ainda bem! Eu faço o máximo possível para que as personagens fiquem parecidas com as descrições, que bom que deu certo com a Selene.

**Larry A. K. McDowell**: Caaalma, sua personagem também tem uma aparição - tá certo que curta, mas já adianta- nesse capítulo. E é claro, estou muito feliz por você ter gostado.

**Dri Lioncourt: **Sim, a história da bolinha aconteceu mesmo! Muita loucura, né? Hihi... Daqui a pouco a Angelique dará o ar de sua graça, não deve demorar muito.Sabe, eu adorei a sua ficha, era tudo que eu queria pra ser prima da Aileen e da Selena. Continue acompanhando. :D

**Lune Kuruta:** Pois é, vida de professor não é e nunca será fácil, hahaha. Professor ariano? Sei bem como é, minha tia é ariana também. E também não tem paciência... E dá aula pra primeira série, vê se pode? Mas no fundo ela gosta, hihi. Biomedicina? Que legal! Tenho uma amiga que quer fazer. E eu quero fazer medicina ( aiaiai q medu du vest!). Olha, acho difícil o Mu descobrir quem foi o autor do delito. Mas agora o Kamus... Quem sabe ele não seja atingido por algum outro objeto? Taí um caso pra se pensar...

**Any-chan: **É, acho que eu vou acabar levando jeito pra comédia, apesar de saber que sou super sem graça... Sua personagem não demora a aparecer. :D 

Capítulo 2

- A Cidade Real. Faz tempo que não venho aqui. -disse Lilian enquanto olhava ao redor. Muitas pessoas andando pelas ruas, várias barracas montadas na feira, inúmeros sons. Totalmente diferente da realidade de seu vilarejo. _Será que Mu demorou muito para se acostumar? _Foi o que ela pensou enquanto andava rumo ao palácio. Estava tão distraida que acabou por bater em alguém.

- Me desculpe!- disse a garota de cabelos castanhos ao perceber que derrubou todo os livros da garota em quem esbarrou.

- Não foi nada. - Lilian ouviu a garota responder enquanto pegava rapidamente os seus livros. Ela tinha cabelos curtos atrás e com

duas mechas longas na frente,prateados, e olhos cor de âmbar. Usava um kimono cinza com detalhes brancos preso na cintura por uma faixa vermelha. Foi embora sem nem ao menos olhar para Lilian.

_Nossa, que garota estranha. Nem me deixou ajudá-la a pegar os livros. E era tão pálida, será que está doente? _

oooo

Ainda bem que consegui sair! - Aileen falou quando se viu fora dos muros do palácio. Usava uma capa azul escuro que cobria sua cabeça e suas roupas. Agora eu posso encontrar com o Milo.

Foi em direção ao centro da Cidade Real, onde encontrou seu amigo de longa data comprando alguns doces.

- Miiiilo!!! - disse enquanto praticamente se jogava em cima dele.

- Eieiei! O que você tá fazendo aqui?- o garoto perguntou olhando torto.

-Oras, eu resolví dar uma volta.

- Mas você está cada dia pior...

-Esmeraaaallda.- a princesa interrompeu antes que ele revelasse seu nome.- Já disse que não precisa me chamar pelo sobrenome, me chama só de Emeralda.

- Cada dia pior Esmeralda, ta até parecendo comigo.

- É a convivência. Mas que doces são esses? Parecem deliciosos.

- São brigadeiros.Temos outros tipos de doces naquela outra bancada. - respondeu a garota da barraca de doces. Era um pouco mais alta que Aileen, possuía olhos cor de mel e cabelos negros e lisos até o meio das costas. Vestia um macacão com uma camiseta branca por baixo.

- Pega esse aqui. - Milo disse oferecendo para " Esmeralda" um brigadeiro rosa.

- Nossa... É muito bom! Você já pensou em vender seus doces no palácio? - perguntou mais para proveito próprio do que outra coisa enquanto saboreava o brigadeiro.

- Não... Nunca tinha pensado nisso... Meu pai e meus irmãos trabalham lá, podem ajudar.

- Tenho que ir agora Milo, darei mais um passeio pelas redondezas. Só vim para falar rápido com você mesmo. Tchau!

- Tchau "Esmeraaaallda". - disse enquanto via Aileen se afastar

- Não apresenta mais os amigos, é? - a garota da barraca perguntou fingindo estar brava.

- Não precisa ficar assim Chiara meu bem, tem Milo pra todas. - (sorriso 100 safado)

- Eu não mereço isso...

oooo

- Não acredito, ela sumiu de novo... - reclama Karen enquanto procurava Aileen em todos os cantos do palácio. - É hoje que o rei me demite!

Andava pelos jardins do castelo, mas sabia que não iria encontrar a princesa ali. Mas, afinal, não custa tentar. Fazia uma prece para que Aileen aparecesse logo, se o rei descobrisse que ela saiu do palácio sem permissão... As coisas não seriam as melhores, e talvez seu emprego estivesse em jogo também.

- Mas que cara é essa, Karen? - perguntou o jovem que cuidava de algumas flores.

- O rei quer falar com as princesas, mas não encontro a princesa Aileen em lugar nenhum.

- Hihi, acho que já sabemos o que isso significa.

- Sim, Afrodite. - disse desanimada.

- Oie! Dite! Karen! - A princesa vinha andando pelo jardim.

- Aonde você estava? O rei quer falar com você!

- Fui dar uma volta - deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Agora não importa, vamos indo... E por favor, tire essa capa. - falava a empregada enquanto levava a princesa para dentro.

oooo

- Pedi que viessem para informá-las de algumas coisas. Na segunda minha sobrinha chegará, e é claro, espero que ela se sinta bem recebida.

Aileen se sente um pouco incomodada e se meche na cadeira.

- Mas você não ficará muito tempo por aqui Aileen, pois foi solicitada para fazer o discurso de inauguração da Biblioteca Pública da Terra do Gelo.

- Di..di..Discurso?!

- Exatamente.

- Mas... Eu não posso!! Porque você não manda a Selene?

- Porque VOCÊ foi a idealizadora do projeto, e eu estarei ocupada, não é pai? - responde Selene. Tinha um pouco de pena da irmã, mas queria muito saber como ela se sairia nessa experiência. Se fosse como da última vez, teria algo para rir durante a semana.

Lembrava como se fosse ontem.

-----

Inauguração da escola de uma vila próxima a um bosque. Muito, mas muito cheio.

- Ah... Hum... Bem...Prontojáestáinaugurado!- Aileen falou num fôlego só. Aquela multidão estava a deixando amedrontada. Saiu correndo.

----

- Realmente, memorável.

- Disse alguma coisa Selene, minha filha?

- Ah, não, estava só pensando. - sem graça.

- Como eu disse, enquanto você viaja, sua irmã estará ajudando na adaptação de sua prima e trabalhando na organização do festival de primavera. - continuou o rei - E também estaremos organizando a festa para apresentá-la ao seu noivo.

- Noivo?! - agora foi a vez de Selene parecer surpresa.

- Claro, seu noivo. Já conversamos sobre isso. O casamento de vocês selará a aliança entre os reinos.

oooo

Lilian já estava diante dos portões do palácio. Entrou logo depois de falar com os guardas. Mu estava a sua espera e a levou até a biblioteca.

- Esses são os documentos que te falei.- disse o rapaz enquanto mostrava os pergaminhos antigos para Lilian.

-Entendo... Não me parece tão difícil, não devo demorar muito.

- Ótimo! Vou te deixar aqui enquanto resolvo outros assuntos.

oooo

Enquanto isso, no reino vizinho...

- Noiva?! Como posso ter uma noiva que nem conheço?

- Aioros, meu filho, existem coisas que devem ser feitas. - o rei daquele reino disse enquanto se retira da sala aonde conversava com seus filhos.

- Haha! Quem mandou ser o filho mais velho certinho? Agora vai ter que agüentar! Quero só ver se essa princesa for feia de doer, hahahahaha!

- Não achei graça Aioria.

- Está certo mano, mas você vai ter que admitir que essa situação não é nem um pouco agradável.

- Eu sei... Mas não há outra opção. Logo acontecerá o baile em que iremos nos conhecer.

oooo

- Ufa, terminei... Agora já posso ir pra casa. E ganhei um dinheirinho extra! – comenta Lilian feliz – Mas... Qual era o caminho pra sair daqui mesmo?

A garota andava por todos os lados. Realmente, aquele palácio era enorme. Vários corredores, milhares de portas. Quando se deu conta, estava perdida, não fazia de qual caminho seguir, como sair dali ou em qual ala estava.

- Ai não... Só me faltava essa...E se alguém me pega perambulando pelo castelo?

- Perguntaria o que você faz por aqui.

- Uaa! – exclama Lílian com o susto após ouvir uma voz que não sabia de onde vinha - E...Eu...Só estava procurando o caminho pra sair!

- Calma, não foi te fazer mal algum. - disse Aileen saindo da sombra aonde se encontrava e aparecendo para Lilian.

-Você... É a princesa Aileen não é? Oh, me desculpe.- disse fazendo uma reverência curta.

- Sim, sou eu. Mas sem reverências, por favor.

- Sabia! Eu a vi na inauguração da escola do meu vilarejo.

- Ahh é? - Aileen fala meio sem graça. Ainda se lembrava daquele dia lastimável.

- Me desculpe novamente! Disse algo que não te agradou?

- Não, não, sem problemas. Mas a senhorita disse que estava procurando o caminho?

- Senhorita não, pode me chamar de Lilian, por favor. Mas sim, eu queria sair do palácio.

- Vamos, eu te mostro o caminho.- Aileen diz com um sorriso. Logo depois começa a caminhar sendo seguida pela escritora.

- Sabia que o palácio era grande, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto.

-É, enorme. Quando eu era criança sempre me perdia. Com o tempo se acostuma, é como se eu tivesse o mapa daqui em minha cabeça. E você, o que fazia no palácio? É uma nova contratada?

- Mais ou menos, estou traduzindo alguns documentos antigos.

- Ah! Então você é a garota de quem Mu me falou! Ele disse que você era do mesmo vilarejo que ele.

- Sim, somos amigos de infância.

- Legal... Morar "lá fora" deve ser muito divertido. Conhecer muitas pessoas, ser livre pra ir aonde quiser e quando quiser...

- Ah, fala sério! Deve ser o máximo morar no palácio. Tem a melhor comida, as melhores festas, tem pessoas pra fazer tudo por você...

- É, só que às vezes eu queria fazer as coisas por mim mesma.- diz Aileen meio desanimada - Chegamos! Viu, não foi tão difícil!

- Depois de ficar perdida, foi facílimo.

- Então, até a próxima Lilian.

- Até!

ooooo

Ufa, mais um! O que acharam? Gostaram? Então mandem reviews pra contar! Detestaram e só não me matam pq não sabem aonde eu moro? Mandem reviews assim mesmo! Não deixem a raiva acumulada! Hihihihi

Continuem acompanhando, aguardo vocês no próximo capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 3

**Respondendo Reviews**

**Ayuki-san:** A princesa gostou mesmo dos doces. E eu também! ( Hikary escrevendo a fic praticamente babando) Amoooo brigadeiros, tortas e outras delícias nada saudáveis. Espero que goste desse também. Bjus!

**Selene Tatsu : **Veja bem, você está meio que comprometida com ele, mas isso não quer dizer que você vá casar com ele, hihihi. Afinal, a fic tem que ter um draminha básico, né? Logo logo o seu Shaka aparece, hihi.

**Dri Lioncurt: **Eeee! A Angelique aparece hoje! Mas ela nem aprontou muito, só irritou a Aileen mesmo. Preciso ter mais idéias pra ela, vou colocar meu lado maligno pra trabalhar, hahahaha.

**Angel Vv:** Muito fofo né? Mas sabe q o Oros e o Oria nem iam ser príncipes? Acontece q eu precisava de alguém pra ser prometido da Selene e acabou sobrando pro Aioros mesmo. Mas assim vai ficar meigo, o príncipe e a empregada... Romance no ar!

**Artemis de Libra: **Que bom que você gostou! Pois é, vai anotando pro seu livro sair bem bonitu, hihi. E veja bem, você é mencionada nesse capítulo! Acho q vc tá aparecendo de mais. Vou deixar vc sem aparecer por uns... 5 capítulos. Brincadeira, tá? Bjus.

**Capítulo 3**

Era noite, uma moça misteriosa desce da carruagem em frente ao palácio. É recebida por dois empregados que carregam suas malas.

- Que coisa mais chata. Além de ter que vindo pra cá terei que esperar até amanhã para começar a me divertir...

ooooooo

- Que bom que você acordou bela adormecida!

_E qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver que minha prima já havia chegado, e que estava sentada tomando café da manhã com minha irmã?_

- Bom dia Angelique. Fico feliz em ver que você chegou bem.

_Eu disse feliz? Não que eu desejasse que ela se acidentasse pelo caminho mas... Precisava ter chegado tão rápido?_

- Mas aposto que você já escondeu seus brinquedos favoritos, não é mesmo princesinha?

- Você não está falando com uma criança, prima.

_- _Sério? Nem tinha percebido. É que não parece muito, sabe...

_Rrrrrr... Já disse que essa garota me irrita? É... E pelo visto não mudou nadinha. O mesmo cabelo loiro até o meio das costas, a mesma franja cobrindo o olho, os mesmos olhos negros... E a mesma expressão provocativa de sempre. Uff._

- Senta, maninha. O Saga fez o seu bolo favorito.

- Bom, como já acabei eu vou dar uma voltinha por aí. Quem sabe eu não encontro a sua mamadeira? Oh, me desculpe! Isso não te ofendeu não é? Sinto muuuito. - sorriso cínico -

_Já vai tarde!_

- Ai, porque essa garota tinha que vir? Pelo visto nem os pais dela agüentaram.

- Liga não, maninha, ela não faz por mal, é só o jeito dela.

- Mas é claaro que não faz por mal, não implica com você.

- Ahhh... Então é isso! Que coisa mais meiga!

- É isso o que?

- Tudo que você pobre garotinha inocente queria era que sua prima gostasse de você do mesmo modo que você gosta dela! Necessidade de aceitação. Não precisa ficar triste, eu tenho certeza que ela também gosta de você.

- Não é nada disso! Você é uma boba Selene.

- Hum, sei. Mas não vou perder meu tempo discutindo com você quando tenho esse bolo perfeito aqui na mesa.

- Verdade, eu adoro o bolo de morango do Saga.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. - uma voz masculina se faz ouvir.

- Você deve gostar de cozinhar pra Aileen, ela sempre come tanto.Só não sei se é por causa da comida ou do buraco negro que ela tem no lugar do estômago.

- Selene!

_Ai, a Selene me paga! Ela TINHA que fazer esse tipo de comentário na frente dele?! O que ele vai pensar de mim? No mínimo que sou uma morta de fome!_

- Só vim perguntar se vocês vão querer mais alguma coisa.

- Não, muito obrigada Saga.

ooooooo

_Ufa, depois de muito trabalho consegui sair do palácio e ter meu momento de paz. Minha irmã está tudo para Angelique, isso deve demorar um pouco. Ainda não sei como consegui pegar esse cavalo sem que os cocheiros vissem... É, talvez hoje não venha a ser um dia tããão ruim assim._

- E esse bosque é tão lindo! Tem um pomar incrível... Acho que vou pegar umas maçãs.

_As dessa árvore são as mais vermelhas, acho que vou pegar umas três... Não! Só uma já está bom, afinal, eu não quero confirmar a imagem de esfomeada que "certas pessoas" devem ter de mim a uma hora dessas. Hum... Agora vamos ver qual... Aquela! É a mais bonita. Mas está meio alta... Hum... Se eu me inclinar um pouco pra esse lado... Pronto! Isso é... Uma mão?!_

- Waaaaa!

- Ai, me desculpe! Pode ficar com ela.-diz uma garota que se encontrava do outro lado da árvore. Tinha pele morena, cabelos negros cacheados até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, olhos castanhos.

- Não, que isso, pode pegar. Tem muitas outras maçãs nessa árvore né? Só me assustei um pouco, não tinha percebido mais alguém aqui.

- É, eu também não tinha te visto.

_Pronto, ela ficou com a maçã. Será que mora por aqui?_

- Eh... Bem... Você mora por aqui?

- Não, eu moro na cidade real. E você?

- Eu também.

- Sério? Tenho a impressão de já ter te visto, mas não me lembro de você.

- É que eu não saio muito.

- Ah ta. Meu nome é Ana, e o seu?

- Eu sou Aileen...

_Oops... Não era pra eu ter dito isso...!_

-Legal, você tem o mesmo nome que a... Princesa??? Sabia que já tinha te visto em algum lugar! - faz uma reverência curta

_Pronto, agora já era. Não tem mais volta... Aileen idiota! Quer agir como uma rebelde fujona mas nem tem esperteza pra isso!!!_

- Não precisa ficar assim! Não vou espalhar o seu segredo!

- Está bem... Hum...E você, o que faz?

- Sou professora de línguas.

- Deve ser bem legal saber falar várias línguas diferentes.

- É bem interessante. Mas agora eu tenho que ir, já estou meio atrasada pra minha próxima aula. Fica tranqüila, não vou dizer pra ninguém que te vi. - diz Ana enquanto se afasta.

- Está certo.

Aileen escolhe outra maçã e se senta encostada no tronco da árvore para comer.

- Deliciosa! - olha para o chão e repara que tem uma folha de papel dobrada ao seu lado. - O que será isso? Um desenho... E muito bonito por sinal. Aquela moça deve ter deixado cair, tenho que entregar. Será que ela vem sempre aqui? Melhor, posso achá-la na cidade real. É, isso mesmo, não deve ser tão difícil.

_Bom, vou dar mais uma volta. Não é sempre que eu consigo pegar um cavalo, melhor aproveitar... Ei... Acho que ele está andando um pouco rápido demais. Waaa! Ele realmente NÃO deveria correr assim! Aiiiii! _

ooooooo

Lune dava uma volta pelo vilarejo quando percebe uma pequena movimentação vinda do bosque.

_Hum? O que é aquilo? Aquele cavalo parece meio descontrolado, deve ter se assustado com algum animal... A pessoa que está em cima dele também parece bem assustada. Iiii... Desse jeito ela vai acabar..._

-Aiii!

_Caindo. Melhor eu ajudar._

oooooo

_Eu disse que o dia não seria tão ruim?_

- Você se machucou? Ah não! Olha só pra sua testa! E o seu joelho!! Vem, vamos pra minha casa cuidar desses ferimentos.

_Hã?? Mas de onde veio essa garota?_

- Vamos andando! Você não quer que esses machucados infeccionem, quer?

- Não mas...

- Sem "mas"! - começa a puxar Aileen que acaba desistindo de resistir e segue Lune até a casa dela.

Algum tempo depois...

- Viu? Bem melhor agora. - diz Lune com um sorriso.

- Sim, muito obrigada!

- Quando você chegar ao palácio peça pra alguém fazer um curativo melhor, não sou muito boa nisso...

- Co.. Como?!! - Aileen quase tem um ataque. Afinal, reconhecida duas vezes em um só dia. Teria de sair mais bem disfarçada de casa. _E lembrar de me manter o mais longe possível das pessoas. - _Palácio? Você só pode estar brincando! - tenta disfarçar da pior maneira possível.

- Hihihi, não precisa mentir! Eu sei que você é a princesa. Você inaugurou a escola aonde dou aulas para as crianças.

_Você REALMENTE não precisava me lembrar de um dos maiores micos da minha vida agora._

- Ah, é? Que... Interessante, não? - diz a princesa extremamente sem graça, mas a outra garota não percebe.

- É! Antes as crianças tinham de andar até o vilarejo vizinho que fica um pouco distante, mas agora elas podem estudar perto de casa. Ah! Já ia me esquecendo, eu sou amiga do conselheiro real, o Mu. Ele morava aqui.

- Sério? Que demais! Sabe, conheci uma outra amiga dele. Acho que ela também era daqui, mas não lembro o nome... Sei que tem cabelos castanhos e os olhos são verdes. Estava no palácio para traduzir alguns documentos.

- A Lilian! Realmente, ela me disse que encontrou com você!

- Isso, era esse o nome dela, Lilian.

- Ela também mora aqui, naquela casa ali. - aponta pela janela para uma casinha que ficava do outro lado da rua.

Conversa vai, conversa vem...

- Ei! Eu ainda não perguntei o seu nome! Quanta indelicadeza... Me desculpe!

- Sem problemas, eu também esqueci de me apresentar. Sou Lune Silverheart.

- Muito prazer Lune, hihi. Que horas são?

- Meio dia e meia.

- NÃO!!! - exclama Aileen desesperada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?!

- Aconteceu que eu não deveria estar aqui até agora! Tenho que ir antes que alguém sinta a minha falta por lá!

- De qualquer forma, foi um prazer conhecer uma princesa.

- O prazer foi todo meu. E muito obrigado por ter me ajudado quando eu caí do cavalo... CAVALO?

_Não, eu não posso ter feito isso!_

- Eu esqueci de amarrar o meu cavalo!

- Quer que eu te ajude a procurá-lo? - Lune pergunta prestativa.

- Não, não precisa. Não acho que ele tenha ido longe... _Assim espero._

ooooooo

_Esse tipo de coisa só acontece comigo, tenho certeza. Como eu esquecer de amarrar o cavalo? É, acho que eu não sirvo mesmo pra essa vida rebelde._

ooooooo

Fim do terceiro capítulo. Demorei um pouco mais para postar esse capítulo, mas sabe como é, muitos afazeres, pouco tempo... Sem contar que eu estava meio " travada" para escrever. Mas ai está.E então, o que acharam? Mandem reviews para que eu possa saber como estou me saindo. Elogios, críticas, piadas, ameaças de morte... Tudo será muito bem aceito por mim!

Será que Aileen conseguirá achar o seu cavalo? Será que darão falta dela no palácio? Será que Angelique encontrará a mamadeira da princesa? Será que choverá amanhã no reino de Liliun? Descubram essas e outras coisas "incríveis" no próximo capítulo, espero vocês!

Kissu!!!!!!


End file.
